A new character
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: Tigress has a dream that starts coming true and learns about a new friend.
1. Tigress's dream and interpretation

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think. Also, I do not own Kung Fu panda, only my created characters.(anyone may use them though)**

The morning gong rang and the students stepped out and said in unison "Good Morning Master!" Shifu replied good morning students, and good morning to you too, dragon warrior. You finally got up on time." Po said," C'mon! I've been here for a few months, I think I would have gotten used to the schedule by now." Shifu responded," Yes, of course. Anyway after breakfast meet me in the Hall of sacred warriors." "Yes master!" they all said in unison.

Po started to make breakfast while all the others sat at their usual spot. Mantis started a conversation by saying, "So, what do you think Master Shifu wants to talk to us about?" Viper replied, "I'm not sure, but it must be important." Tigress sternly replied,"Of course it's important! Otherwise he wouldn't of called a meeting!" Viper started to ask, "Tigress, what's wr-," but was interuppted by Po saying, "Order up!" as he passed out the bowls of noodles. Everyone started eating except Tigress who was tapping her chopsticks on the table. Po notced this and asked,"Is everything alright, Tigress?" She replied," Huh? Oh yeah." She just looked down at the table as she remembered the dream she had last night.

_Tigress's dream_

_She was standing in meadow full of roses and tiger lilies. She turned around and seen Po. She smiled and started to run towards Po and he ran towards her. They looked at each other and smiled. They began to come close to kiss but just before they kissed, a small creature fell down. He got up quickly and said in a demonic voice, "YOU SHALL NEVER FIND LOVE, TIGRESS!" Then he disappeared and when he did so did Po. Tigress looked around and yelled, "Po!? PO!?" Then the sky turned red and lave shot up out of the ground. Tigress turned around to run, but just as she was going to, the earth broke up behind her and all around. The ground started falling around her becoming smaller and smaller, so she tried to jump to another peice of earth. She made it but couldn't. She then seen all her friends standing above her. She cried to them," Help me up!" They all looked at her and all said in demonic voices," Enjoy your eternal burning!" and she started to fall._

_End of dream._

Tigress showed pain in her eyes and Po seen this, so he asked a second time, "Tigress, are you SURE you're okay." Tigress looked up and said,No. I'm gonna just head over to the hall of warriors." She walked out.

The others just sat there. Monkey brike the silence by saying," What was that all about?" Po replied,"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" He started to leave when Viper stopped him. She said"No, Po. When Tigress gets like this it is best not to interfere." Po. then sighed, looked at the ground and said,"Alright."

To Tigress.

She had gone into the sacred hall of warriors and seen Shifu. She said, " Shifu, may, may I speak to you?" He said of course as he turned to face her. She sighed and began to tell him her dream. When she had finished She asked Shifu,"So what do you think it means?" Shifu then replied by asking her, "Do you have feelings for Po?" She sighed and said,"Idon't know. Ever since he defeated Shen I've been feeling differently around him." Shifu said,"then, I believe the answer is yes. And with the rest of the dream, I believe it means we will meet a new person and shortly after, we will have an attack on us."

Just then, the others had entered the Hall of Warriors. Shifu said, "Very good. Now that all of you are here I must tell you why I called you all here. Mow please line up." They did. Before Shifu could continue, though a portal opened above them and soon after, a creature fell out. They all stared in confusion, while Tigress only stared in horror whenshe seen it was the same as the one from her dream.

**Hoped you like it. Please review.**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter two**

The creature began to stand rubbing his head and moaning, "Oh, my aching head. That has never happned before. Wait? Where am I? Hold on a second..." He turned around looking at the things in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Shifu, The Five, and Po. He then said," Wait a second. This is the Sacred Hall of Warriors," he then started to point at each one individually as he said their names," You're Master Shifu, you're master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Viper, Master Crane, and Po The Dragon Warrior! This is bizzare." Shifu then walked up to him and began to ask " What is your-" but he was cut off when the creature held up his hand and said,"Let me think here." He had his paw up to his chin. He then sat down cross-legged. He then pulled out an abacus and said, "Well, this is useless." He then pulled out a pen and peice of paper and started to right stuff down and mumbled stuff as he was deep in thought. He then Yelled, "THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" This startled shifu and the five. Po asked, "What doesn't make sense?" The creature answered,"Not important, but what is impotant is me trying to find a way back." He then looked at his hands and said, "changed going through the portal." He then looked in a mirror and said, "Became a coyote." He was a coyote with blue pants on and a striped shirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. "My clothes also changed. Maybe I can get back the same way I came here." He then did motions with his hands and feet and ended putting hands forward and yelling. "M-M-Maybe a-all my ab-b-bilities are... gone!" He said in a worried tone and then he thought "Better give it a try." He then closed his eyes, stood straight up, brought his hands together, and took a deep breath. He then moved his left hand down and his right up, screamed as he brought his right fist down into his left hand and nothing happened. He thought, "No." He then hit his left hand again and again and again. He began desparetly yelling,"No, no, no, NO!" He then fell to his knees and began to cry. He sobbed, It's..all...GONE!" He then curled into the feedle positon as he cried continuously saying,"No, no,no..." He kept going for an hour.

He finally composed himself. He said to Shifu, "May I stay here while I figure a way back to my home, Master Shifu?" Shifu said, "Of course, you will train with the rest of us." "Very well. Thank you." Po then said, "May I ask you something? What is your name?" The coyote replied with a smile, "First off, you asked two things, second, my friends all call me DB." Okay, Tigress take DB and show him where he will be sleeping." Master Shifu said pointing to Tigress. She replied with a nervous tone, "Of course Master." She then led DB to the sleeping quarters. She opened a door and said, "This is your room." They both walked in and Tigress slammed the door and said in a hushed but angry tone," Look, I don't trust you. For one, You came from nowhere, second, you only gave initials for a name and third... the third reason doesn't matter. But, I have my eyes on you!" She stormed out and DB just stared and said to himself," Partly expected, partly not." He was standing wide eyed.

He later rejoined the others in the Hall of Warriors. Shifu said, "DB, I must not allow you to come with." DB said with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" Shifu sighed and said,"We are going to Gongmen city to help rebuild. Since I do not know anything about you, you will be staying here with Master Tigress." DB looked at him wide-eyed and said nervously," Could you maybe have Po stay instead because I know Master Tigress's anger and," he leaned in and said whispered," I don't think she likes me." Shifu chuckled ans said with a smile," All the better to leave you with her." He started to walk away and said,"Okay student, lets go." They al left except Tigress and DB. They just stood there with Tigress glaring at DB and DB just staring rocking nervously back and forth and twidiling his thumbs. He then broke the silence and said nervously, " You wanna train?"

**Please review.**


	3. The Training session

**Chapter three here.**

Fine was Tigress's reply. She then motioned for him to follow her. They arrived in the training room. DB just stood wide-eyed. Tigres then said coldly, "You will start by fighting me through the trainin course." DB, just said, "Okay." Then everything started to move. "Let's begin Tigress said as she threw DB into the course. Surprisingly, he was able to stay on the rotating things while the giant wooden spiked clubs were swinging. Tigress then jumped on there with him and said, Impressive, but can you handle this?" She charged at him. He was able to block or dodge as she attacked. He then gave a quick,hard hit to Tigress. She regained her balance and ducked just in time to avoid being hit by one of the swinging wooden clubs. She then jumped to the dragon fist field. DB followed and was able to block all the dragon fists and Tigress's attacks. He then just smiled as he hit a dragon fist, jumped up and had it hit Tigress. Tigress was then angry and ran at him and threw him into the feild of fire and they all went off at once. He just stood there and walked completly unburned except for a small fire on his tail that he didn't notice. He then looked at Tigress and smiled. She just pointed at the fire on his tail. He looked and said, without any emotion, "Oh," and he put out the fire. He then asked, "How'd I do?" Tigress then asked, "Where did you learn those moves?" DB said, "Well, I'm part of three groups of fighters, all of which I am the best in." He then decided to try again with hitting his fist. same rsult. he kept on doing it with no results. Tigress then looked concerned and asked," What are you trying to do?" Db then just sighed and had a sad expresion on his face and then thought, "One more try." He did it a gain and this time, a white spark came out. He immediatly became happy and said, "Did you see that?" Tigress shook her head no. He then did it again, but this time, the spark was bigger and brighter and Tigress was shocked at it. DB did it a gain and a glow started coming up his arms. He kept doing it until the glow completly coverd him and he began to hover a little and then he landed and the glow disappeared and Tigress was surprised at what she seen.

**Review.**


	4. DB's Past

**Fourth one up.**

DB had on white armor. He had a katana that was shining and white. His sheild was so big that it was able to cover his whole body and was round. His armor was like something never seen before. It had bolted joints and was easy to move in. He also had a belt with a sheath for hi sword. "What do ya think?" DB asked as Tigress just stared with her mouth hanging open. She quickly regained her composure and replied,"Impressive!" DB smiled and said, "Thought so." Tigress then asked "So, how did you get that?" Db replied,"long story." Tigress said, "We have time." DB said, "Okay." They sat down outside the training room as DB began his story.

_DB's past_

It started in another universe ... or dimmension or whatever, any way I was about fifteen. Life was going great for me and then, it crashed. A demon had come out of nowhere. I stumbled back. It growled, "You shall be destroyed!" It reached for me, but before it touched me something had sliced its hand. It was an angel. But not just any angel, it was _The_ ARCHangel, Gabriel. He then pushed the demon back and stuck his sword into him, and just before the demon disappeared he yelled,"THIS IS NOT OVER!" He then dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Gabriel turned to me grabbed my hand and said,"Come with me." I did. He flew me to a place unlike any other. I then noticed some other people I asked them how they were there and they all had similar stories. Gabriel then got our attention and said," You are all wondering why you were attacked and why you were all brought here. The answer is simple: Lucifer wants his greatest earthly opponents dead. We brought you here to offer you the power of holy warriors. You will don on visible forms of the armor of God and fight the invisible war against demons and a visible war against the Unholy you accept?" I was the the first to respond and said," Yes, anything to help the kingdom of God." Gabriel smiled, yhen looked at the others, they were silent. I said to them,"This is a chance of a lifetime! We have the chance that no one ele has! If we say no, then we are turning our backs not only on this chance, but on God. Obviously, Satan wants us dead. If we don't do this, we may die, unable to fulfill the purpose that God has for us. Now what do you say, want to do this, not only for us, but for our friends, our family, but most importanty, God?" One stepped forward and said,"I'm in!" Another said, "Let's do this!" Another yelled, "For God!" They all then started cheering. Gabriel then looked at me and said with a smile,"Becuase of your bravery and inspiration to the others you shall be their leader and the most blessed among them.

We then started training. We trained for what seem ed like years but we didn't age. We finally recieved our armor and were taken back to when and where we had been before. We hadn't realized how far apart we lived and the training soon came in handy. I walked to my clss when all of the sudden an unholy warrior burst thrpugh the windows and yelled where is the holy warrior!" I knew he was talking about me so, I ran out like iwas scared and he said,"Obviously not him." Ithen became the warrior you see before you I then came up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned, I Hit him. He then, smiled drew his sword, and ran at me, Ithen just teleported onto the roof and changed my sword into a bow and arrow. I pulle the string back and fired at him. I hit his arm. He then pulled it out and jumped on the building. My sword was a katana again and so was his. We ran at each other and our blades hit causing sparks of black and wite to fly. We stood there with blades locked we then pushed back on each other with the blades, then ran at each other again, this time, our blades slid past each other with the sparks again. We then just started swinging quickly at each other either hitting th blade, or the others sheild. Finally we did the tornado moves. The tornadoes combined and was a swirling white and black tornadoe with us fighting inside. I finally began remembering scripture. I began quoting and as I did, I began to win, the tornado began turning all white and he was weakening finally he was on his knees and the tornado disappated. I then pointed my sword at him, abd a white light came out and made his unholy warrior self disappear. He began to cry and said," My power...gone." I began to walk towards him when Satan came up and screamed,"WHY DID I CHOSE A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" He then began to envelope him in darkness whle the man was screaming, I then shot arrows at Satan while quoting scripture. It was too much for him and he disappeared. The former unholy warrior looked at me and asked,"Why?" I answered him saying,"It was not your time and I wanted to save you for Christ."The man the gave his life to the Lord.

_End of story_

**Review please.**


	5. The shop fight

**Chapter five here.**

Tigress was staring with wide eyes at DB. She finally said,"Wow." DB responded by saying,"I know. If the person didn't have proof like what I have, I wouldn't believe it." Tigress looked down and said,"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that was your story." DB just smiled faintly and said,"It's okay. Let's get something to eat." Tigress responded,"Sure, I'm sure 's is still open."

When they had gotten down the steps, the sun was setting and was creating a beautiful scene behind the mountains. They went into 's noodle shop and looked up and seen them and said," Ah, Master Tigress how are you and who's your friend?" Tigress replied," I'm doing fine and this is DB. He is a new friend that is staying at the Jade Palace for a while." just smiled and said,"Very nice to meet you, so, what will you be having today?" DB said,"We'll just have a couple bowls of noodle soup." waddled back to the kitchen and said,"Of course, and since you're new around here and friends with the Furious Five, it'll be on the house." DB said,"That's very generous of you but-" cut him off by saying,"But nothing. I insist." "thank you very much." Tigress and DB just took seats at a table and waited. After a few minutes, came back with the bowls of soup and said,"Enjoy!" They both said,"Thank you," and started eating. DB looked down at his soup and started to chuckle. Tigress looked at him curiously and asked,"What's so funny?" DB looked up and said,"Oh, I was just thinking about Po's second day at the Jade Palace and he got a noodle on his upper lip and imitated Master Shifu." Tigress chuckled and said," That was very funny but, how did you know about that?" DB plainly stated,"I'll tell you when we're back at the Jade Palace." Before Tigress could say anything, a rowdy group of Gorrila bandits came in and started tearing up the place. DB then stood up and said very sternly,"Look, either you guys can leave peacefully and without broken bones, or you can leave with multipul broken bones and a serious headache!" The gorrilas just laughed and one of the, said sarcastically, "OOOOHHHHhhh, I'm soooo scared." DB then just swung him around and threw him out the doorway. The other gorrilas stopped laughing and got prepared to fight. DB smiled slightly, jumped up and kicked one of them into the wall. He then punched one in the chest. The gorrila clenched his chest and snarled at him he then tried slamming his fists onto DB but, DBjust caught them with one hand and with the other he hit him with two fingers. The gorrila then clenched his chest in pain and DB then kicked him over the wall. Then one of them punched DB into the kitchen and Tigress then punched him in the face. DB then came out with a pan and started fightingwith it he jumped over Tigress and hit one with it. He then grabbed her paw and threw her at them she tackled one onto the ground and DB then hit one in the face with the pan, leaving a dent the shape of the gorrilla's face and then he hit the pan where the dent was causing the gorrila to roll ou the doorway. He then took the last one, broke an arm and a leg and threw him through the then came ocer to him and said while patting him on the back saying,"Good job." "Thanks. Let's finish our soup,"was the response. They then finished their soup and started their way back up the hill. At the top, DB asked,"How...do you...get up...the hill...so easily." Tigress said,"Many years of doing it." It was late when they made it up there. they then headed to the kitchen just to sit. They were talking and DB asked"Sooo, why did you not like me when I first came here?" Tigress looked down and said," Well last night, I had a dream where you had fallen down and soon after bad things started to happen." DB then just said,"Oh. Makes sense. If that had happened with me, I wouldn't have trusted the person either." He then looked very alert. Tigress just looked confused and asked,"What is it?" DB then said,"I sense a great evil." He then just clenched his fists and became the Holy Warrior. Then, someone who looked exactly like he did except he had black armor and sword. He then said,"Long time no see hasn't it?" "It has,"DB said coldly. Tigress then stood up and said, "you know him?" DB replied, "Yes, he is the only unholy warrior I have to keep fighting." the unholy warrior smiled and said ,"Yes but I didn't come alone." Just then, a demon came out and surounded tigress. DB tried to blast the demon with a holy blast but, the unholy warrior put a dark covering around them and said,"You must fight me first."

**Next chapter coming soon, also I forgot to mention that DB became normal before they went to Mr. Ping's.**


	6. Inside the darkness

**Next one is here**

DB just smiled and said,"I know that anything that happens is just an illusion." The unholy warrior replied,"Why do you think I am just going to have us fight in a meadow instead of the other illusions?"

Just then, a meadow appeared and so did the unholy warrior. "Shall we fight," the unholy warrior asked. DB replied,"Yes, but why is it we always fight and not talk like we used to before we became enemies in the spiritual warfare?" The unholy warrior just smirked and said,"We still fought, we just did more talking." "Yeah, that's true. Let's fight!"

They both drew their swords and charged towards each other. There was a loud clash when they locked swords. They started pushing towards each other, causing wind to blow away and the ground to start moving they then pushed apart with the ground flying miles apart. DB said," you've gotten better." The unholy warrior replied,"I am proud to hear you say that. It is rare to get a compliment from you." "Pride comes before a fall.""See you just tear me down when you pulled me up."

They then charged at each other again, this time, though, they didn't lock swords this time. They just swung and went under the swords when they hit. They then jumped at each other and kicked making them fly apart. DB gave a smirk and said with confidence,"Guess I'll have to use a new move that I have created."

He then put his hand together in a triangle, pulled his middle fingers down, closed his eyes, and then brought his hands toward him. The unholy warrior just sheathed his sword, as it was a tradition of their's to see what the attack was before doing anything. DB then quickly opened his eyes and pushed his hands forward and yelled,"HOLY TRIBRUNIAL!" As he did lightning came from his hands and from the sky, hitting the unholy warrior before he could react. The unholy warrior then said,"Ow," and fell to his knees, then on his face.

The meadow then disappeared into blackness. Then the black dissappeared and they were in the kitchen again. DB seen that Tigress was still in the black. DB said, "Time to free her." But before he could the unholy warrior stopped him and said,"C'mon, let's see how she does, do it for the friend side of me you have." DB sighed and said,"Alright, just tell me who you have with you.""Fear."

DB looked at him with an angry look,"FEAR! SATAN"S MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR?!" "Yes." "let me at least give her advice." "Okay."

DB then walked up to the blck and said,"Tigress, all you see is what you fear most. Just remember, It is an illusion."

DB walked away and said,"I hope that was enough to help her. So, how have you been?"

**Hope you like it. review please.**


	7. The Tiger's fear

**Hope you like this.**

_Tigress's darkness from the beginning_

Tigress looked around and seen a meadow, like that in her dream. She then seen Po. She ran towards him saying,"Po?" but as she was about to wrap her arms around him he hit her and said,"Why would I love you? Why would I like you as a friend even? You're a monster!" He then dissappeared.

The sky turned red and the ground broke apart into an area big enough for a battle arena. Then visions of her friends started appearring saying,"You are my worst student,""I hate you,""you will never be loved,""You shall die alone," and so on. She then started to to cry sayign,"no, no..."and continuing. Then fear came.

He took a claw and slapped her face she was just crying to much to fight. Fear continued beating her causing her to bleed and bruise as her friends were still being shown and speaking. This continued for many hours. She then submitted to what they were saying and said,"They're right, I deserve to die." Then fear smiled and said,"You shall become my slave!" He then started surrounding her in darkness, when out of nowhere, Tigress heard a small voice saying,"Tigress, what you see is what you fear most, remember, it is an illusion." Then another, one she didn't recognize,"He's right remember how your friends truly are." She then looked up and seen a flash of light, then her friends standing beside her. Fear had stopped and was looking confused. Her friends then, speaking once and one at a time,"You are one of my best friends...""and one of my greatest pupils...""you are a great person...""you would never be a monster, either...""you have a great personality...""and great strength, but most importantly..." they then all in unison,"YOU ARE YOU!" They all began to glow and went into her. She smiled and said,"Thank you."

She then looked up angrily and said, "I will never submit to you..."as she did,Fear began bcking off, she continued,"I will not let you hurt anyone! And..." the scene began to become as it was in the beginning,"I will always remember who I am and not let fear be in me anymore!" Fear looked around and screeched,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then got ready to attack, but Tigress had already pounced on him and put him on the ground. She then uppercut across his face, leaving a scar. She then kicked him so hard, he passed out. The darkness then vanished and she was in the kitchen again.

DB then shot Fear with a holy blast and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tigress then seen the Unholy Warrior just sitting there. She got ready to attack, but DB stopped her and said,"Woah, woah. When he's been defeated, he does't attack. He's a frenemy. We're friends when we're not fighting but enemies when we fight or just before a fight." Tigress just sat down glaring at the Unholy Warrior and said,"Fine, but I don't like it." DB just chuckled and said," How about we go down to 's for noodle soup." "okay." was the response from the Unholy Warrior.

But, before they could leave, an ugly being appeared from black smoke and screamed"HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME AGAIN! yOU SHALL NOW BE PUNISHED FOR ALL ETERNITY!" But, DB stood up quickly, prepared with a holy blast and said very sternly," you try it, the coming battle with God will be the least of your worries, Satan."

Satan said,"FINE, but remember, you won't always be protected." He then disappered with a boom that shook the entire palace.

The Unholy Warrior then said,"well, guess I'll be having to get back to where we;re from." But before he left DB stopped him and said,"Wait two questions first off, why do you keep working for him?" The Unholy Warrior said," I like fighting you, I don't want to ose my power and I don't think good will win in the end." DB then said, okay, how do you get back?" UW(unholy warrior) simply stated,"My evil power.""Maybe I shouldtry it.""you should" UW then disappeared. DB tried his holy power, but failed. "Gues I'm stuck here a while. Let's get to bed."

As soon as they lied down, though, the morning gong rang. DB yelled at Tigress,"Let's sleep in and then start training."

**No fighting next chapter. Sorry. review please.**


	8. the return and prank

**Final chapter**

Master Shifu and the other's returned after many weeks away. They were all groaning from pain. Po fell and said,"I could sleep here." Shifu looked around and said,"Where's Tigress and DB? I sent them a note saying we were coming." They all looked around. Mantis was the first to speak,"Wonder where they're at?" Shifu's ear twitched and he said,"They're in the sleeping quarters."

Monkey then said,"Bet you fifty almond cookies DB is dead."Mantis replied,"No way, fifty says they're getting it ." Po then got up and said,"No,I'd put fifty on they were training too hard and They're giving each other masages." Crane said,"Might as well join in with fifty. DB and Tigress beat a big group of bandits and are resting." Viper and Shifu shook their heads. Shifu then said,"Let's just find out."

_In the sleeping quarter's_

They all approached quietly and found the room they were in and listened to the conversation:

"Wow Tigress you're really great""You're not too bad yourself.""Really?I've never done before and it feels great.""It's my first time too.""wow, well,no offense, but, I may just pass out.""you better not, I'm just starting to get into it.""Well,maybe you should've started getting into it sooner.""You pass out, I'm gonna punch you because we still need you on top."

Mantis started to smile. Shifu had a shocked expression. He then opened the door quickly. He seen they were just giving massages. DB and Tigress then began to laugh. Tigres then said while layghing,"You were right, it was hilarious to see their expresions.""told ya." They continued laughing. When Shifu yelled,"What is going on here?!" DB said, "Well ya see...

_fifteen minutes ago: DB's POV_

We were in here with Tigress giving me a massage when all of the sudden, I noticed you're presence and said,"Hey Tigress they're here.""oh, well we should greet them." but I said ,"No a better idea would be to stay, wait till they get here, and start talking with truth but in a way that sounds differently." Tigress replied,"I don't think.." I interuppted saying, "Just imagine their faces, it would be so worth it!" She said,"Alright, but I will make sure they know it is your idea!" "okay ohh, they're here, ya ready?"

_Back to now_

Shifu then got ready to punish them, but a portal came and someone said,"DB, it's time to go." "Okay, see ya!" He quickly jumped into the portal and before the portal closed he said, "I'll be back."

Shifu then stared and smiled at Tigress saying,"Well, I guess you get both of your punishments. You will clean the WHOLE PALACE from roof to bottom, including the stairs!"

"Yes master. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny!" She then ran out before Shifu could reply. Shifu then looked down and chuckled saying,"Yes, it was."

THE END

**Review please. again own nothing except my created characters(also, there is a secret about one and more will come)**


End file.
